


Favorite Color

by sharkbatez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 14:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkbatez/pseuds/sharkbatez
Summary: Drabble - 100 wordsAll my Carly Rae Jepsen fans say "Hey!"





	Favorite Color

"What's your favorite color?" she leaned away, the thumping in her chest louder than the quiver in her voice.

Blake momentarily looked up from her book and appraised her partner, no doubt wondering why Yang felt it important to ask about something so simple.

"Purple." she hid behind her worn out paperback romance novel, "Or something lighter."

Yang stared into the distance, watching where the sun and the nighttime met, an ocean of purple, beauteous in its warning of impending darkness.

"Just like the view here?" Yang sighed.

"Yes." Blake smiled to herself and peeked over her book at Yang.


End file.
